An Adventure to the Past
by Death's Silent Approach
Summary: Harri female Harry Potter finds herself in Japan after the death of her godfather visiting a shrine owned by one of Vernons clients. There Harri falls down a mysterious well into a past filled with many dangers. HarriSess I don't Own IY or HP.
1. Chapter 1

Standing in a dry well was not Harri's idea of fun. Especially after she fell into said well only to discover that the space was very cramped when occupied by another person as well. Turning to her companion in the well she realized that she recognized the girl from a description of the young boy whose family her family was staying with. "Hey you are Kagome aren't you?" Ebony asked softly.

"How do you know my name. Its really creepy that you know my name and I don't know yours." Kagome replied uneasily.

"Your brother described you to me. My family is staying with yours by the way.

"Really?"

"Yup, so where are we?"

Kagome shifted uneasily once more, but before she could answer a gruff voice rang through the air, "Oi wench you and the other bitch can com out of the well now."

Harri hissed in anger before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a miniature broom. Resizing it after reaching for her wand Harri climbed onto it and pulled on Kagome as well before having the broom lift them from the dry depths of the well. "Erm . . . Thank you ." Kagome muttered still stunned from hearing Harri hiss and the small broom ride.

Harri smiled sheepishly while scratching the back of her head, "Potter, Harri. I'm from England by the way." Harry was really glad she had taken Japanese lessons when she was little.

"Your not from Japan?" A ball of auburn fluff asked from where it had thrown itself into Kagome's midriff.

"Nope, haven't had the pleasure of meeting a demon before and I have seen a lot of things in my life." Harri replied.

"Are you from Kagome's time?" A woman in a skin tight outfit that seemed to be armor asked.

"Kagome's . . . time?" Harri asked in bewilderment.

"Oh, um, you're five hundred years in the past." Kagome said quietly.

"The PAST!!! Oh man! Now I'm in for it with the ministry. Not to mention Dumbledore when I get back to England. The newspapers are going to say I abandoned them to Voldemort, the public in general is going to hate me. I am going to be arrested for this jaunt to the past, I just know it." Harri said as she dropped to the ground on her back with a groan.

"Oh stop your bitching." The red clothed figure behind Kagome commanded.

Harri, whose eyes had briefly closed, shot up from her prone position eyes wide open. "Do shut up little man lest I remove from you what makes you a man in the most painful way possible, with a wooden spoon." She growled.

The man with purple and black robes had had his hand creeping toward the taller girls (not Kagome) butt, unconsciously covered himself at the threat.

The man with dog ears dressed in red growled, "And how would you get close enough to me to do that, huh bitch?"

"Inuyasha SIT! You never call anyone that remember what we talked about?!" Kagome's tentative grasp upon her temper snapped.

"It's alright Kagome, but can you tell me who's who?" Harri asked interrupting the on coming shouting match.

"Sure. You have to promise me something first though. Never tell anyone that I travel to the past without my permission."

"I'll one up you on that. I'll give you my oath as a witch. I Harri Potter do swear upon my magic and my life at the cost of both to never reveal Kagome Higurashi as a time traveler without her permission."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sorry for there being no Sesshoumaru in this chapter but he will be entering the scene either the nex chapter or the after. Enjoy your reading. This is done for a challenge by shelljax.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone who has reviewed and I am very glad you have enjoyed the first chapter I have quiet a few chapters written I just have to type them up on my computer. Enjoy this next chapter.  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
After her oath was finished, Harri discovered all six companions staring at her.

"You're a witch?" the ball of auburn fluff shrieked with glee. "Can you show us anything?"

Harri shifted unsure as to whether or not she should. "Well I suppose I could, Expecto Petronum." A large sivery stag now stood proudly before the stunned companions.

"Wow you're not one of those people who call themselves witches or wizards, but you are instead the real deal." The girl beside Kagome breathed in awe. "I'm Sango by the way."

"And I am Miroku. Would you do me the honor of bearing my child?"

Harry stiffened in shock at this request, "End of my line or not, I'm sorry, but I am not that desparate." Harri replied pulling her hands away from Miroku's grasp after he had claimed them as he asked her to bear his child.

"Dear Lady Harri you too are the last of you family line?" Miroku asked seriously.

Harri studied him intently, but did not reply as her attention was caught by the cute fluffy ball of auburn fur. "My name is Shippu and the neko on Sango's shoulder is Kirarra."

"It's very nice to meet all of you." Harri replied letting her body relax finally.

Inuyasha, who had been pouting high on a tree branch of a random tree, jumped down growling, "Why are you here Sesshoumaru?!" He practically yelled as he unsheathed the Tessaiga.

"I am here to speak with the witch standing beside your onna."

"She ain't my onna you damn ball of fluff!" Inuyasha shrieked.

Turning to Kagome Harri muttered, "He doesn't look like a ball of fluff to me."

Ignoring Inuyasha Sesshoumaru glided, not walked, toward Harri, "I thank you for that comment witch, but what brings you here to this time and place?"

Gasping in recognition at the first true glimpse of Sesshoumaru. "I am here with my relatives and I fell through the well that brought me here to this time Lord Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru nodded his acceptance of Harri's explanation. "What is your purpose here? There must be some reason as to why you are here."

"Maybe. . . I honestly don't know what that reason is though." Harri replied with an annoyed sigh, "Is there something in my life I will have any control over?" Harri mumbled forgetting that Sesshoumaru would hear her words.

(Sesshoumaru's POV)

Hearing the witches words gave me pause. Why would she say that? Does she live under a prophesy? 'I don't think it would be wise at this moment in time to ask.' My beast commented from the back of my mind.

-I find myself in agreement with you, but our brother doesn't.-

Indeed he didn't for at that very thought Inuyasha demanded to know what the witch meant. 'You really need to ask her what her name is.'  
-Indeed.- "Witch what is your name?" I asked interrupting Inuyasha's tirade.

"My name is Harri Potter Lord Sesshoumaru. Now Inuyasha what I meant by my words is none of your business. You have no right to know anything about me unless I wish you to know." Harri snapped at Inuyasha in irritation.

"Don't take that tone with me wench." My brother snarled at Harri.

Bristling I spoke before Harri could, "Little brother you forget that she is more capable of fighting you and many demons with little to no problem." My voice was as frosty as the coldest winter day.

(Author's POV)

"Thank you for your defense of me." Harri whispered so that only the demon lord would hear her words.

"It was not difficult to do so." Sesshoumaru replied stoically.

"Hey I'm going to take a bath a the hot spring, do you want to come with me Sango, Harri, Shippu?" Kagome asked as she began to walk in the direction she knew a hot spring to be in.

Shippu jumped off of Miroku's shoulder where he had taken up residence when Sesshoumaru appeared and onto Kagome's. "I will."

"Not right now Kagome-chan." Sango replied.

Harri on the other hand seemed to be contemplating her answer. "Sure why not." She said before following after Kagome. "Hey Kagome how did you end up in the past any way?" Harri asked as they walked side by side.

"Well I was dragged down the well by a centipede demon who was after the shikon no tama." Kagome replied with a slump of her shoulders.

'The shikon no what?' Was Harri's only though before she decided no to ask about the shikon thing. "How long have you know you were a witch?" Little Shippu asked curiously.

"Since I turned eleven. You see witches and wizards tend to start leaning how to cast spell and make potions at the age of eleven." Harri replied.

"Why eleven?" Kagome asked curiously as well.

"I honestly don't know. Maybe our magical reserves have built up enough to cast spells or not. I didn't grow up in the wizarding world myself." Harri replied.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Done with this chapter, please review?


	3. Chapter 3

(Keade's Hut That Evening)

"What brings ye here to my humble abode this day Sesshoumaru-sama?" The old priestess Keade asked as Sesshoumaru pushed aside the door flap and stepped in.

"To meet with the Witch Harri." Sesshoumaru replied leaning against the wall beside the entrance just before there was a commotion outside.

Inuyasha burst into the hut with the Tessaiga drawn, "What the fuck are you doing here again?!" Inuyasha growled out.

"I do not have to answer to you little brother." Sesshoumaru replied without any emotion given away on his face.

"Like HELL you don't! You are in MY territory!" Inuyasha screamed at Sesshoumaru getting close enough for his spittle to land on Sesshoumaru's face.

Sesshoumaru pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his face. As he was about to speak he was interrupted, "Inuyasha, sit! How many times have I told you not to swing that sword around in Keade's hut? Don't you remember what happened last time?" Inuyasha flinched as he watched Kagome walk into the hut with his ears flat against his head.

"Not only that but Keade already asked your brother why he was here and got and answer." Sango, who had until then gone unnoticed, called from her corner of the hut.

Inuyasha relaxed slightly and put the Tessaiga away but left his hand on the hilt. "Feh. Fine if he kills all of you I'm not the one to blame."

"Of course not. You did warn us besides, he said he wanted to talk to me." Ebony said as she walked into the hut calmly.

"How the hell did you hear what he said?! Not even my ears are that good. Have a good afterlife though." Inuyasha grumbled.

Harri had turned away from Inuyasha now turned back around to face Inuyasha once more, "I highly doubt I will be anywhere comfortable when I die." These words she had spoken kept Inuyasha from uttering another word for the rest of Sesshoumaru's visit when Harri was around.

(With Sesshoumaru and Harri)

"So Sesshoumaru-sama, what can I do for you?" Harri began as they passed out of sight of the village.

"My ward Rin has been showing signs of having magic through out burst of wild magic lately and I wish for you to train her."

"I could try, but I myself am still just learning to use my magic."

Sesshoumaru relaxed slightly after he had tensed at her first words but had relaxed after hearing her explanation. "Does she need a medium to use her magic?"

"Well yes but I would wait a few more years to get her one. For now we should just concentrate on teaching her to control her accidental magic outbursts."

"Very well. Come I will take you to meet her now." Sesshoumaru said turning to lead her off. Knowing now that the witch would help his Rin.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I changed the ending a bit from what I had it before. Thank you everyone who has reviewed and even just read this story it is very inspiring. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. R&R if you want.

Ja Ne

DSA


	4. Chapter 4

This is more of a filler chapter thank you everyone who reviewed. I would appreciate more. What author doesn't though? Please do not feel obligated to review but I wouldn't mind more.

DSA

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Two weeks had passes since Harri had agreed to teach Rin and Kagome had convinced Harri to tell Sesshoumaru that she was returning to her time for three days. Unlike Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru readily let her return though Harri could tell he was not to happy about it.

Now both Harri and Kagome could be seen standing on the ledge of the old well, "See you in three days." They said to their respective traveling companions before jumping into the well.

Climbing out of the well Kagome had a large grin on her face, "Man is it good to be home!" she exclaimed.

"I prefer the past myself or even my school over being home with the Dursleys myself." Harri muttered in reply as she followed Kagome to her house.

"Mom! I'm home!" Kagome called into the house as she walked in.

"Mrs. Higurashi I'm back as well." Harri said as Kagome's mother walked into the living room the girls had stopped in.

Kagome's mother sighed in obvious relief, "Thank Kami I was ready to call the police and report you as missing. Where were you?"

"In the past with Kagome some of the time. Most of the time though I have been training a little girl in magic; the little girl travels with Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands."

"Magic? Are you a miko then?"

"Nope, I am a witch born and bred. Rin has that same brand of magic. She may not be a pure blood, but is a muggle born for sure." Harri muttered to herself forgetting the others in the room with her.

"Do you dislike half bloods?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"I don't mind them, if I did I would be a hypocrite."

Kagome's mom giggled, "So what do you two time travelers want to eat." Kagome's mom asked as she walked into the kitchen. She paused and turned back, "Harri, I don't know how to say this but your aunt, uncle and cousin have returned to England without you."


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you everyone who has reviewed and I am very glad you have enjoyed the first chapter I have quiet a few chapters written I just have to type them up on my computer. Enjoy this next chapter.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Good evening Rin." Harri said to the little girl as Sesshoumaru led Harri into the clearing for Rin's eleventh lesson. "We will be practicing meditating again."

"Why can't we do something else." Rin whined as she did every time Harri said they were going to meditate.

"You have to be able to access to your magic before you can do any spells also you need to build up your magical core before you can cast them either." Harri explained for the tenth time since she had started teaching Rin. "Not only that but you are still to young to have been invited to a magical school so that you can learn spells. I am mostly teaching you to be able to control your magic." Rin sighed in annoyance but said no more on the matter.

(Sesshoumaru's POV)

As the evening progressed I watch as both student and teacher gained more control over their wild magic. Taming it little by little even as both were doing the same to me; I don't mind all that much. Smiling slightly I ordered Jaken to build a fire and make food for the human girls under my protection.

"But m' lord, surely they can feed themselves!" Jaken squawked bringing both Harri and Rin out of their trances.

"Shut up Jaken. Your annoying voice interrupted our lesson, which hex would you like me to use today? The silencing spell or the cutting curse to separate your head from your body? Maybe then you will learn some manners?" Harri purred as she climbed gracefully to her feet to move towards Jaken.

"The first please." I said in an attempt at stoic ness since I found the threat while very real, really funny.

"Okay silencing spell it is." Harri replied. "Silenco." Harri said with a flick of her wand.

"Now go get food for the witch and Rin." I commanded. Just after bowing to me Jaken fled out into the forest presumably to do as I had told him to do in the first place.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

One more short chapter after this and then they get longer. Have fun reading.

DSA


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you everyone who has reviewed and I am very glad you have enjoyed the first chapter I have quiet a few chapters written I just have to type them up on my computer. Enjoy this next chapter.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harri had taken to traveling with Sesshoumaru in order to maintain her lessons with Rin that helped her as well as Rin to control her powers. "Hey Sesshoumaru, can we head to Inuyasha's forest? I begin school again in a week." Harri asked quietly as she strode to Sesshoumaru's side to keep from waking the slumbering Rin ridding on AhUn.

"Harri has to leave?" A sleep slurred voice asked from AhUn's back. "Rin doesn't want Harri to leave."

"I don't want to leave either and not see you for nine moon cycles, but I haven't finished my schooling just as some day you will be completing yours." Harri replied with a small smile planted on her lips.

"Let us be going." Sesshoumaru said after a moment of silence all the while thinking, 'I wish I didn't have to let her leave. I wish I could convince her to stay here with me.' But Sesshoumaru knew that just as he had obligations to the western lands Harri had obligations to complete in her time period.

Both girls fell silent after that with Harri walking beside Sesshoumaru and Rin astride AhUn.

Two Days Later; Five Hundred Years in the Future

"Bye! Write often." Kagome commanded as she was saying good bye to Harri before she climbed onto the plain. "If you want to send letters to Sesshoumaru send them to me with your letters to me and I'll make sure he gets them." Kagome's eyes were slightly blurry with tears as she bid her newest friend good bye.

"Thank you Kagome! Thank your Mrs. H for letting me stay in your home this summer." Harri called in reply as she swung her bag onto her shoulder as she made her way to the terminal.

"Your very welcome my dear." Mrs. H replied as she too watched her walk away from them.

Suddenly the passengers to Heathrow Airport in England were called upon to inform them that it was time for them to board the plane. "Bye Kagome! Bye Mrs. H! See you at Christmas." Harri called as she waved for the last time before the crowd around her swallowed her and took her from the Higurashi's sight.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next few chapters should be longer then this one. This is just a sort of filler from when I wasn't sure what I was going to write on the story. Enjoy your reading.

DSA


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you everyone who has reviewed and I am very glad you have enjoyed the first chapter I have quiet a few chapters written I just have to type them up on my computer. Enjoy this next chapter. I do not own Inuyasha or Harry Potter characters that you may recognize.

DSA

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

On the train to Hogwarts alone Harri found her thoughts drifting once more toward Sesshoumaru, 'I really need to stop thinking about him! He would never love me as I know I love him.' Harri though with her head bent toward the ground as a tear slipped from beneath her closed eye lids.

The door to Harri's compartment slid open to reveal a blonde teenage male with silver blue eyes whom Harri had disliked since her first year. "Can I help you Malfoy?" Harri asked, in a neutral tone, lifting her head to gaze into his eyes.

"May I sit here?" He replied in the same tone of voice.

"You may."

"Draco! THERE YOU ARE!" A shrill voice from the door way screeched. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING SITTING WITH POTTER?!"

"Parkinson, you are annoying. Go away before I am forced to extract you from your blockage of the entrance to this compartment." Harri snapped, angry that her quiet time had been interrupted only two hours after the train left the station.

"You're trying to seduce my Draco aren't you?!" Pansy shrieked as she aimed her wand at Harri.

Yawning Harri replied, "While there is someone I would possibly consider seducing, Draco Malfoy is not him."

Draco leaned back in his seat before he spoke with a smirk. "But my dear, was it not but yesterday that you seduced me into our bed?"

Harri purred in agreement to add to the theatrics. "Why, now that I think of it, yes me doing the seducing. It didn't take all that long did it love?"

Draco thanked Harri mentally for playing along. "Of course not love. We have been together for what, three years now?"

Pansy let out a sound that was a mix between a squeal and a scream of rage, "HOW DARE YOU SLUTE! DRACO IS MINE! STAY AWAY FROM HIM OR I WILL KILL YOU!" With that Pansy stomped from the compartment face red with fury.

"So Malfoy how was your summer?" Harri asked calmly.

"Well. How was yours?"

"I tutored someone while staying at their house instead of with my relatives."

"Where'd you stay for the summer?" Draco asked curiously leaning forward eagerly.

"A client of my uncle invited us over for vacation in another country. I didn't want to go, but in the end I was glad I did. I just came back a week ago." Harri had learned never to give out vital information to people Harri did not fully trust from Sesshoumaru while we had stayed at the Eastern lord's palace.

Satisfied with the answer Draco leaned back against the cushion of his seat. "So was the person you tutored handsome?"

"Very. How did you know it was a boy? Well actually I tutored his ward who is a little girl." Harri replied and couldn't help but grin when I saw the shock on his face.

Closing his mouth Draco replied. "It's a guy thing." He replied as if that answered every, and to him, it did. "So what does he look like."

Smirking I replied, "He has long silver hair and the _most _gorgeous golden eyes that are similar to a werewolf's but different at the same time.

"You'll have to show me a picture sometime so that I too may have the chance to drool over him with you."

Harri giggled. "You really did come out of the closet!" Harri exclaimed with an excited clap of her hands.

Draco smirked smugly in reply, "Thank you. So do you have a picture of your lover boy on hand?"

Nodding I reached into my pocket just as Ron and Hermione arrived in the compartment. "Malfoy were you annoying Harri so much that she would draw her wand on you after she let you sit with her?" Ron growled in exasperation as he considered the Slytherin boy more of a friendly rival now then as an enemy.

"No Ron." Harri said in reply.

"You were reaching for your wand though!" Hermione said snootily.

"I wasn't reaching for my wand! I was reaching for my picture that I want to show him. Besides you know that my wand is in my right front pocket not my left back pocket." Harri corrected the know-it-all.

Hermione backed up upon hearing my correction looking like she had been slapped. "So instead of looking for an empty compartment to wait for us to find you, you decided to sit with someone who has been your enemy for five years!" Hermione snarled in outrage.

"For your information Malfoy asked to sit her when he saw me by myself." I snarled rising from my seat to stalk toward Hermione.

"If you are going to be unpleasant we're leaving. Come along Ronald." Hermione commanded as she turned and marched from the compartment door.

"Sorry Harri, have fun with Malfoy." Ron said before following Hermione from the compartment.

"Now Potter . . . about that picture. . ." Draco spoke for the first time since Hermione had dragged Ron into the compartment.

Giggling I reached into my pocket once more and brought out the single picture I had of Sesshoumaru. "His name is Sesshoumaru. I already told you that I met him during vacation." I explained as I handed him the picture before moving to sit beside him.

"Oh he is gorgeous! Is he your boyfriend?" Draco asked eyes shinning as he waited to hear the juicy gossip.

"I wish he was, but the customs where he is from are similar to medieval courtships and I was teaching his ward to control her magic no matter what the circumstances."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hum. . . I prefer to write short chapters, but it certainly is longer then the last couple. Please don't hate me? This chapter is 933 words long.

DSA


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you everyone who has reviewed and I am very glad you have enjoyed the first chapter I have quiet a few chapters written I just have to type them up on my computer. Enjoy this next chapter. I do not own Inuyasha or Harry Potter characters that you may recognize. Okay I haven't put this in any of my chapters but I feel that I have to. Many people have read this story and added it to their alerts and yet it only has fourteen reviews. I really must insist on at least five reviews per chapter at the least heck if you haven't reviewed the other chapters and only on person does it and goes back and reviews I'll even update, but until then I will wait for four more reviews since this chapter only has recieve one review so far.

DSA

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Two months had passed since the train ride to Hogwarts and Harri was restless. Her magic was rather wild instead of the calm that it had been when she had first arrived at the castle. The reason for this was that the Daily Profit was printing shit about her again. The only thing keeping her sane was Draco and her letters from Kagome and Sesshoumaru which had become a weekly occurrence, but not even their letters could stop the explosion that would occur this morning.

Harri had been sitting calmly with Draco at the Slytherin table eating breakfast when the owls swooped in with the daily mail, may of them carrying the newspaper. Draco's screech owl landed in front of him looking extremely disgruntled about having to carry the newspaper. Draco opened the paper and stared at the heading on the front.

Girl-Who-Lived Dark Lady?

By Jona Raves

This reporter regrets to inform you that Harri Potter may be a dark lady planning to destroy He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named only to turn around and try to take over our country

Harri's eyes blazed darkly with rage, "How dare she!" Harri hissed causing the students around her to shift away from the angry which.

Maybe this is why He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named went after the Potter's fifteen years ago, because he somehow knew that the Potter's daughter would kill him for his position as the dark lord.

This reporter is really curious to know the thoughts passing through the possible dark lady's head. Until next week!

Jona Raves

"HOW DARE SHE WRITE THIS DRIVEL!" Harri practically screamed her rage.

"Now Harri you need to calm down." Draco said in an attempt to sooth Harri.

After taking a few deep calming breaths to steady herself Harri turned to Draco and asked, "Draco how would you like to meet Sesshoumaru?"

Draco's look of surprise faded to one of eagerness and nodded enthusiastically, "I would love to meet that god of a male!" Draco exclaimed.

Harri giggled at Draco's response. Turning to the doors of the Great Hall she turned once more towards the teacher's table and the students once she had reached the door. "Since I know that you agree with that reporter I have only one thing to say to you and one thing only. Since you seem to think I want to take over the world after killing Voldemort," here all of the students and most of the teachers flinched, "then screw you because you can save yourselves from him and his death eaters." With that Harri turned to leave once more.

Several of the teacher's jaws dropped in horror and Dumbledore's eyes stopped twinkling behind his glasses, "Are you ever going to return?"

"Maybe, maybe not especially since I have to read that crap. But I mean it. Take care of Voldemort yourselves I am tired of being expected to fix the mistake you made fifty years ago." Harri replied without turning toward the headmaster.

Dumbledore hung his head slightly in tired resignation. "Good luck Ms. Potter, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco dipped his head in thanks before turning around along with Harri and striding out of the Great Hall.

"Surely Potter did not mean that?!" Professor Snape burst out as soon as the two students strode from the hall.

"I am afraid Severus that Ms. Potter meant every single word she spoke." Dumbledore said with a heavy sigh.

"All of these students are fools to believe that newspaper. They just helped drive away their prophesied savior." Severus drawled in reply with a derisive sneer in the direction of the students.

Students gasped in horror when they heard his words and two Griffindors stood up and raced from the Great Hall in hopes of catching their former best friend before she left for good.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

This chapter was much longer but it had to have a cut off point somewhere other wise it would get much to long. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter.

DSA


	9. Chapter 9

(Sesshoumaru's POV)

The past two months had been bleak without Harri, Rin had quietly accepted her need to practice meditation in order to master her magic. 'I miss her,' was the only thought that really reached me at this moment.

-Of course you do. You have fallen in love with her. - My beast, surprisingly, replied.

'But she is a human!' I protested instantly before a familiar scent reached my nose.

(Author's POV)

Sesshoumaru turned in the direction of the rapidly approaching familiar scent and took a deep breath before sighing inwardly in contentment as the owner of the scent of freshly crushed mint came in to view. Surprisingly there was another with her. This one had the masculine scent of crushed pine needles.

"Harri!" Rin squealed as she barreled into Harri's legs the moment she saw her and her companion emerge from the tree line. "Who is with you?"

"This is Draco Malfoy. Draco this is Rin, Sesshoumaru, Jaken, and AhUn." Harri said with a grin that was directed at Draco causing Sesshoumaru to feel a pang of jealousy.

"Nice to meet you mister, are you going to travel with us too?" Rin asked babbling at a mile a minute.

Harri nodded with a giggle and made her way to Sesshoumaru's side leaving Draco to answer Rin's questions by himself. "Has she been meditating while I was at school?"

"Without complaint, I thought your school didn't let out for another seven moon cycles." Sesshoumaru replied curious to know why Harri was here and not at her school before the allotted time to come back to this time arrived.

"The newspapers were driving me crazy by making the other students believe I was trying to become the new dark lady." Harri replied with a dark scowl Sesshoumaru knew as not directed at him.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you were!" Jaken squawked.

Draco rounded on Jaken, "If there is one thing I have learned about Harri is that Harri is not power hungry. Insult her again and you will find yourself at the wrong end of my wand!" Draco growled his and going to the holster of his wand attached to his hip.

Jaken shivered at the cold look in the blonde's eyes. "Yes sir." Jaken muttered.

Sesshoumaru smirked as he watched the blonde order Jaken around before turning to look for Harri and spotting her with Rin leaning against AhUn. "Are you going to teach me a spell? I've been really good. I meditated every night since you left." Rin chirped as she bounced in place.

"Well show me how far you have gotten so I may judge your reserves, but even then I cannot teach you as you are far too young for you reserves to be able to handle a casting a spell."

Draco stood off to the right against a cherry tree that had not finished shedding its blossoms snickering. "My, my, my Harri, those 'secret' lessons of your Defense Association did you good in teaching you patience." This was said with a smirk firmly planted on Draco's face.

Harri rolled her eyes but said nothing as she did not deem that statement as worthy of an answer. Turning her head to the meditating Rin Harri let a smile slip onto her face. Shaking Rin out of her trance Harri spoke, "Congratulations Rin, since you are doing well I have a treat for you since you cannot cast spells. Draco will teach you potions while I teach you theory, right Draco?" Harri interrupted before Draco could protest.

Draco sighed but nodded his assent. "Al right, my lessons will begin an hour after Harri's end so that you wont be too tired to concentrate on mine."

Rin, who had been about to protest, nodded in acceptance of Draco's explanation, "Alright, so Harri can we begin with the theory now?"

OoOoO

This had been longer but I find that here was a good place to end this particular chapter. The next chapter will have more interaction with Inuyasha and his companions as well as a fight scene. Now that I have given away some of the next chapter I would like to thank my reviewers and tell you that I will not update for another two or three weeks after today.


	10. Chapter 10

Weeks passed by in the same pattern set up that first afternoon. Today though, would be different, Draco could feel it. Glancing at his best female friend Draco's eyes softened. Harri had grown even closer to the demon lord that they traveled with and could, most days, be found traveling side by side with the demon lord and Rin between them holding both of their hands. "I'm so happy you came home early from your school!" Rin chirped swinging her arms back and fourth causing Harri's and Sesshoumaru's to do the same.

Harri pause in surprise for less then a few seconds before continuing, all the while considering what Rin had said. 'Home? Is this time my home? I mean. . . I do have responsibilities in the future.' An annoying voice interrupted Harri's inner monologue, '-Ah, but you told the students and teachers of Hogwarts that they had to save themselves instead of you saving them.-' ''Too true, too true.' Harri replied to the voice.

Sesshoumaru glanced at Harri to gage her reaction to Rin's words and was satisfied. Just then a scent hit his nose that was not welcome but the other scents with it were. "We are near my little brother."

Rin and Harri's faces lit up. "Can we visit Kagome-chan?" Both girls asked.

Sesshoumaru nodded a positive reply. Draco couldn't help but ask, "Who is your little brother?"

"My little brother is a half demon who travels with Kagome to find the shards of a jewel she accidentally shattered called the Shikon no Tama."

"His half brother's name is Inuyasha Draco. He is foul tempered and easy to anger. So please, no screaming matches." Harri hurriedly added.

Draco sighed in mock disappointment, "I can try as long as he doesn't try to pick a fight with me."

Rin giggled when she heard the conversation as she sat upon AhUn's back to rest. 'Harri-chan, that was an understatement.' Rin couldn't help but think.

The five companions walked in silence with Jaken only spouting off about weak humans when Rin asked for a break. Ten minutes later, after the break, the five companions came upon a devastated battle field, on the middle of the field stood two neko youkai and six others. The six others fought together against the two neko.

"Hey, Harri, a little help would be nice!" Called a young girl dressed in a white and green modern type of outfit.

"You didn't tell me she was from the future." Draco hissed at Harri.

"I can't. I gave her a witches oath that I wouldn't tell anyone without her permission." Harri replied over her shoulder while making her way toward the fighters. Draco continued to glare at Harri but said nothing further in his understanding.

Shippu, who Kagome had sent over to Sesshoumaru, asked Draco, "Are you a wizard too?"

"Yes I am." Draco paused and looked at where the fighters were, "How does she do that with such ease? It's not fair!" Draco whined.

"Only because you cannot figure out how to do that. Besides you are more graceful then her when she's not in battle." Rin replied with a bright smile before wandering to a flower field far from the fight.

Draco grumbled his displeasure before glaring at Sesshoumaru when he caught him smirking at him, "What are you smirking at? I'm most surprised that you are paying any attention to me instead of watching Harri's every movement." Draco smirked when Sesshoumaru's eyes widened.

"I don't know what you speak of." Sesshoumaru replied covering his slip up.

"Yeah Sesshoumaru, sure you don't." Draco replied still smirking. Jaken normally would have said something about talking to his lord that way by now except for the fact that he was terrified by Draco as well as Harri who would kill him if her were to so much as lay a finger on the Wizard.

Ten minutes of silence pass as the wizard and the demon lord sat side by side watching their best friend/love interest. "Hey, Harri! Destroy them already." Draco yelled.

Harri rolled her eyes but complied and yelled out the bludgeoning hex faster then the neko could dodge. One neko down one left to go. "Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyasha shouted destroying the last neko.

"Why didn't you just do that in the first place?" Kagome asked in exasperation as she walked toward Harry who stared at the pink shards in her hand. "Harri give me the jewel shards please."

Harri started but handed over the six glowing shards. "Here you can have them. I have no desire for more power then I already have."

Kagome smiled at the other girl from the future and looked down only to gasp. The jewel shards in she held were a perfect mix of black and white. "You are both pure and tainted?"

Harri flinched but nodded. "I didn't know that was possible" Miroku commented.

"Anything is possible when it come to girl wonder." A new voice to Kagome's group said. "I am Draco by the way."

"Harri has told us about you before. But. . . do you get along?" Shippu asked as he moved toward Kagome after jumping from Draco's shoulder.

"We came to an. . . understanding you could say."

"What understanding? Harri teased. "He's gay and proud of it so I knew he wasn't one of my many fan boys." The emotion in her voice was almost tangible to the others as she walked toward the field that held Rin chasing Jaken and picking flowers every now and again. "Rin that is enough of chasing Jaken."

Rin stopped and came trotting toward Harri leaving Jaken behind to pant bent over with his hands on his knees to support his weight. "Does Harri-chan want me to meditate?"

Harri chuckled and nodded, "Yes, but not here."

Rin glanced around and grimaced at the sight of the body parts of the two nekos strewn around the field, "Yes, let's get moving please?" Kagome said to Inuyasha.

"Feh, let's go."

"So eloquent little brother," Sesshoumaru said sarcastically with a smirk.

Harri rolled her eyes and swatted Sesshoumaru on the arm. "Don't tease you little brother Sesshou."

The shard hunters gapped at the human girl in amazement that Sesshoumaru hadn't killed her for hitting him. "You didn't kill her for hitting you?!" the disbelief in Inuyasha's voice was obvious as his voice took on a higher pitch with each word.

"What is your point?" Harri asked, eye brow raised in question.

"He has never let anyone hit him even in jest." Inuyasha practically screeched his arms flailing as he attempted to find the words to get his meaning across to the human girl that traveled with his brother. "He is probably waiting for the perfect time to kill you for daring to hit him!" Inuyasha shrieked.

"Wrong little brother." Sesshoumaru drawled.

OoOoO

Cliff hanger, wow never thought that I would make one of those. . . Any way I'm sorry that I took so long to update but here it is. Please tell me what you think of the story. Have fun reading.

DSA


	11. Chapter 11

Those three simple little words practically caused Inuyasha to faint. "What do you mean Lord Sesshoumaru?" Miroku asked for his speechless hanyu companion.

"Lord Sesshoumaru would never hurt Harri-chan!" Rin chirped, "Harri-chan need to finish training Rin."

"That's why you are traveling with my bastard of a brother?!" bellowed Inuyasha as he got up into Harri's face to yell at her. Harri cringed back away from Inuyasha in an attempt to remove herself from him so as not to damage her ears but had the bad luck of Inuyasha having grabbed her arm to keep her in front of him for a prim yelling target.

Sesshoumaru's hand snaked toward Inuyasha's throat and closed on it. "Little brother, refrain from annoying Harri. She'll take it out on Jaken true, but she also won't speak to us for the rest of the day." Sesshoumaru snarled with a blank face. On the inside though he worried about how Harri would react to him defending her.

Harri smiled slightly at Sesshoumaru to show her gratitude and mouthed thank you. "So Kagome this is Draco. I wrote to you about him."

Kagome smiled before replying. "Yeah you did. I'm glad you came to the past with Harri Draco. Were you in the same House as Harri?"

Draco looked affronted at the question, "No I was in Slytherin and proud of it." Draco's voice was arrogant as a smirk fixed itself on his face.

Harri snorted and rolled her eyes, "Yes and before we left they treated you like you were a leper."

"Harri!" Draco whined. "Don't tell people that! How would you like it if I told them of the adventures you went on during the school year?!"

"You probably don't even know the full and true stories of what really happened." Harri snapped in annoyance glaring at Draco the whole time.

Draco huffed but didn't respond. "Harri-chan, what did Draco-kun mean by adventures?" Rin asked curiously.

OoOoO

Okay this was a filler when I wrote this and I don't feel like changing the format of my chapters so I will not combine the next chapter with this one. Though I will update sometime again this up coming week or so.


	12. Chapter 12

Draco smirked, "Now you will have to tell her."

"Draco if you were not my friend I would had to curse you." Harri growled menacingly for a human.

Draco rolled his eyes, "But you wont!" Draco chirped annoyingly.

"I too find myself curious." Sesshoumaru added making Harri grit her teeth knowing that she could not deny him the knowledge.

"I'll give you the short version of my first year of school . . ." (Everyone should know what happened in the first book so just imagine it here in words as I don't feel like writing it down. If I get enough complaints that it should be here I may just put it in.)

Rin looked confused. "But why was the teacher after the stone?"

Harri sighed and rocked back onto her heels. "He was after the stone to gain the immortality it would grant him."

Rin's mouth formed an "o" of understanding. Sesshoumaru decided now would be a good time to speak, "You will have to tell us the full story sometime soon."

Inuyasha and company said nothing as they watched Sesshoumaru and his companions interact. "It's strange to hear Sesshoumaru say a full sentence beyond, die Inuyasha!." Sango commented to her companions.

"Feh, whatever." Inuyasha said with a snort. "Who cares about my brother being more talkative." With that Inuyasha leapt up into a tree.

Kagome giggled at Inuyasha's reaction to Sango's words. "No need to be jealous of Harri Inuyasha." Kagome teased her friend. "Does anyone want lunch?" Kagome asked addressing everyone in the clearing.

"Rin is hungry!" Rin called happily. Many agreements were soon added to Rin's ringing reply.


	13. Chapter 13

Later on that day all of the travelers could be seen lounging around as the two youngest played tag with the fire cat. The two former students of Hogworts could be seen side by side with a book on each lap. "What are you two reading, Harri? Draco?" Kagome asked curiously.

"I'm reading Advanced Arithmacy." Draco replied with a slight shrug and a smirk.

Harri huffed in annoyance, "I am reading Beginner's Ruins." Draco snickered and got hit for his efforts. "What about you Kagome?" Harri asked indicating to the thick book on the ground before Kagome.

"Math." Kagome practically hissed in absolute hatred that practically dripped like acid from her words.

"Unlucky you. We didn't take math, the only thing similar is Arithmacy." Draco frownd at Harri as if it was her fault that he didn't understand what they were talking about.

Miroku sighed at the look on Draco's face, "Tell me more about Hogwarts?" Draco turned back to Miroku and began to tell him about the classes and the teachers themselves.

Sesshoumaru walked out of the tree line and settled down beside Harri with his arms in the opposite sleeves, ears pricked listening to the sounds of the forest and any demon that might come and attack the two groups. Harri leaned against Sesshoumaru almost unconsciously. "So Kagome, you never did say how you came to this time."

Kagome glanced up, surprise written on her face, "I didn't did I?" Harri shook her head negatively, "Well when I was fifteen I was dragged down the well by a centipede demon who was after the jewel. Later I freed Inuyasha from were he was pinned to the God tree. A couple of days later I shattered the jewel on accident and we began our journey to collect the shards."

Draco and Miroku had both stopped talking to listen to Kagome, "You know Harri, that almost reminds me of how the dark lord was revived."

Harri bristled and straightened away from Sesshoumaru's shoulder, "That was not my fault!" Harri hissed.

"English Harri, I cannot speak snake like you." Draco said with a smirk.

Everyone around the witch and wizard kept looking back and forth between them, all of them had the same thought, 'She can speak snake? How is that possible for a human?' As if reading their minds Harri answered the unasked question, "Yes I can speak to snakes, it is simply a talent of mine."


	14. Chapter 14

Two weeks after the revelation of Harri's ability to speak to snakes; Harri, Sesshoumaru, Rin, Draco, AhUn, and Jaken could be found traveling via cloud and dragon. "So Lord Sesshoumaru," Draco began, "where are we going?"

"We are going to my palace," Sesshoumaru replied without turning to look at Draco. In a weeks time Sesshoumaru knew he would be going into heat; knowing this he would rather be at his palace locked up in his room rather then risk forcing Harri to mate with him.

"What's it like at your palace?" Harri asked curiously tilting her head slightly even as she walked beside Sesshoumaru.

"You shall have to wait and see, won't you?" Sesshoumaru replied with a slight smirk playing at the corners of his mouth. Harri pouted cutely at him causing his beast, who was more active then usual thanks to his close heat, rattled its cage wanting out so it could kiss away Harri's pout.

"Now, now Harri," Draco teased waving a single finger at Harri, "no need to pout."

Harri scowled at Draco, she really wanted to know what Sesshoumaru's palace was like! During her travels with Sesshoumaru she had never been there; stayed with Inuyasha and Kagome for two weeks before yes, but never his palace. "How long is it until we arrive at your palace Sesshoumaru?" Harri asked her scowl turning into a smile.

Sesshoumaru simply smirked and gestured to in front of the six companions. Draco and Harri both froze upon their first glance of the magnificent castle. The castle was larger then Hogwarts and built with white granite. Instead of the forest being off to one side and a mountain range on the other like Hogwarts though Sesshoumaru's palace was surrounded by the forest while sitting in the middle of a ring of large mountains. "It's beautiful!" Harri breathed in amazement.

Draco regained his lost composure, "I quite agree with Harri," he said neutrally.

Sesshoumaru merely glanced at Draco indifferently and let the way to the gates. "Welcome home M'lord. May I enquire as to who your companions are?" A guard atop the gates asked.

OoOoOoOoO

Ok, short I know. I'm really sorry but I seem to be skipping around with the scenes and different times. I hope this is up to your expectations. Happy reading.

DSA


	15. Chapter 15

A week had passed and none of the castle's occupants had seen hide or hair of Sesshoumaru. Jaken, when asked, merely said that Sesshoumaru had been too busy to see them. Jaken had hoped that they would drop the subject; luckily, the did thus ensuring that they would not try to seek out his lord during his heat.

"Where is my mate-to-be?" demanded a shrill voice of a beautiful dog demoness whose personality left something to be desired. This demoness had long golden hair with delicate golden stripes on each cheek and both of her wrists. Upon her forehead was a blood red sun, her eyes a dark copper color.

"Lady Serela," Jaken murmured with a deep bow, "M'lord Sesshoumaru is currently busy and you know as well as I that he has not interest in you as a mate!"

"My Sesshy is simply playing hard to get." Serela replied with a dismissive wave of her hand. "You servant," Serela snapped at Harri, "fetch my mate-to-be and inform him that I have arrived!"

Draco, who had been standing next to Harri when Serela gave the order, decided now would be a good time to leave the room. Jaken, knowing Harri's temper, too fled the room. "You cannot order around the other guests who are invited when you clearly are here without Sesshoumaru know." Harri murmured in a low voice even as she continued to eat her lunch.

"The only human guest Sesshy would have is as a prisoner to torture." Serela sneered as she glided toward the table.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you then, I am here to teach his ward to control her magic." Harri replied evenly without looking up at Serela.

Draco stood outside of the dinning room listening to the conversation. "She isn't angry yet." Draco muttered to himself ignoring the guards on either side of the double doors.

One guard glanced over at him before replying, "I'm surprised she isn't with what Lady Serela has said to her."

"Maybe teaching Rin has given her more patience when it comes to dealing with brats?" replied the other guard.

Draco smirked and shrugged, "Maybe."

Suddenly from inside of the room the sound of shattering china brought the guards and Draco running through the double doors only to stop in their tracks at the sight of Lady Serela throwing dishes at Harri only for her to dodge the dishes causing them to hit the wall behind her and shatter.

The sound of a vicious snarl brought Lady Serela to a stop to stare at the door framing the sourse of the snarl, "Lord Sesshoumaru! Throw her in the dungeons! She wouldn't go tell you that I was here!" Lady Serela wailed as she threw herself at Sesshoumaru only from him to dodge causing her to hit the ground behind him hard.

"I already told you Lady Serela," sarcasm fairly dripped from the last two words, "that I am neither a servant nor did I know where to find him."

Sesshoumaru's blood red eyes flicked between the two females, one a dog demon the other a human who wields incredible magic, 'Master, which one should we take?'

-You know I prefer Harri. Beside would you really want Serela as a mate ? - The beast snorted before stalking up behind Harri and grabbing her around the waist and hauling her over his shoulder before leaving the room.

Harri gasped in shock as Sesshoumaru carried her from the dinning room, "Sesshoumaru, what are you doing?"

Sesshoumaru did not answer as he swept open a shoji screen door depicting his true form. Setting Harri down on the bed Sesshoumaru went to lock the door. Harri took that time to look around the room while Sesshoumaru did what ever it was that he was going to do. The bed was western king sized four poster with blood red drapes. The floor before the fire place, on the left wall, was covered by a gold colored rug depicting a meadow of flowers.

When Harri brought her attention back to Sesshoumaru she found him standing unclothed before her, "Sess. . . Sesshoumaru?" Harri stammered with a blush as her eyes swept over his nude form.

Sesshoumaru did not make any motion to reply other then to bring her into his arms and pressing his lips to hers in a rough kiss.

(Lemon)

Running his hands down Harri's sides Sesshoumaru let out an aggravated growl at her clothes that still covered her form. Deciding to simply remove them as quickly as possible he shredded her shirt before doing the same to her pants leaving her in nothing more then a pair of bra and panties. Harri immediately went to cover her chest with her arms despite them still being covered by her bra. "Sesshou. . ." Sesshoumaru captured her mouth with his interrupting her words before she could say anything else.

Sesshoumaru laid her back until her head rested upon one of the many pillows coving his bed. Harri finally gave in allowing her hands to timidly run over his chest all the while avoiding looking down bellow his torso for the time being.

Sesshoumaru's hand wandered down to her thighs before forcefully spreading them to reach his goal. His fingers met with her slightly soaked panties which he then decided to shred. Allowing his fingers to brush over her soft curls before letting his fingers drift down to touch her skin before drawing his fingers up all the while keeping them in contact with her skin until he reached her opening. Moving his fingers up further he found her clit and began to rub. Harri's mouth opened and she began to pant thanks to the pleasure given to her by the motions of Sesshoumaru's fingers. While Harri was distracted with the please he was giving her, Sesshoumaru slipped one finger down to her opening and slowly pushed it into begin preparing her for something much larger. Sensing her nearing orgasm Sesshoumaru slide another finder into her and delved his fingers deeper within Harri until he reached her barrier that indicated that she was untouched by any male.

As Harri came screaming his name, much to Sesshoumaru's pleasure, he entered her with a third finger and carefully cut threw her barrier with his claws so as not to hurt her as bad when he pushed in his cock. Lowering himself further down her body an away from her neck that he had been sucking on her paid homage to her breasts before positioning his head before her opening and lowering his mouth to her clit and sucking while pumping his fingers within her bringing her to another climax. Finally he could no longer stand to sit there and ignore his own erection he flipped Harri onto her stomach and brought her up to her knees, "Will you accept me as your mate?" Sesshoumaru whispered in Harri's ear.

"Yes," she whispered in a barely audible voice.

"This will hurt." Sesshoumaru said before thrusting into her opening before going still as she cried out in pain. Whispering sweet nothings in her ear he set out to calm Harri so that he might begin anew. Feeling Harri shift against him and her letting out a breathy moan he thrust cautiously into her before rearing up to place his hands on her hips before his inner beast took over completely.

Harri lay upon her stomach with her hips up in the air as her mate-to-be thrust into and felt that wonderful feeling of an on coming orgasm coming upon her quickly and instinctively knew that Sesshoumaru, too, would soon climax and mark her as his. Finally the dam broke and Harri screamed Sesshoumaru's name for all of the palace to hear with Sesshoumaru's conquering howl right after her screaming his name even as he lunged forward and bitting upon the left side of her neck.

(End)

Feeling his mates Sesshoumaru let himself fall onto his side in order to not crush his tiny mate and pulled her too him, "Sleep mate," Sesshoumaru whispered soothingly. Harri turned her head to smile at him and relaxed further into his embrace before allowing sleep to over come her with Sesshoumaru following soon after.


	16. Chapter 16

Another week passed without any sighting of Harri or Sesshoumaru, "Why did Lord Sesshoumaru take Harri-chan like that?" Rin asked Jaken innocently.

Jaken looked around helplessly for an explanation to give Rin, "To have a discussion about what she has taught you so far." Draco replied smoothly. Jaken sent Draco a grateful look even as Rin nodded her acceptance of the explanation.

The doors of the dinning hall opened then to reveal Sesshoumaru and Harri. Sesshoumaru wore his normal clothing while Harri wore a kimono of the same colors but the red was the main color and was decorated with blue, white, and yellow butterflies to match Sesshoumaru, "Good morning everyone," Harri said as Sesshoumaru guided her to sit beside him on his left at the head of the table.

Once they reached where they were going to sit they both noticed the demonness Lady Serela sitting in the seat designated for Sesshoumaru's mate. "Lady Serela, why are you sitting in that seat? You are not my mate." Sesshoumaru said coldly not letting his anger at her show.

Lady Serela turned around to reply but froze. Pointing at Harri she shrieked, "YOU WHORE! Sesshy is my mate! I challenge you for the right!"

Harri simply gazed impassively at Serela, "You cannot contest our mating when I bare his mark." Sesshoumaru had told her this information just before they came down for breakfast.

"Congratulations on your mating." Draco said with a small smile.

"Congratulations Harri-chan!" Rin cried then she lowered her voice and hesitantly asked, "May I call you mama?"

"Thank you both of you, and yes Rin you may call me mama." Harri replied with a gentle smile at the little girl who she had come to care for greatly since she had met her. "Draco you too will find someone to love eventually maybe not today and maybe not tomorrow but you will find someone." Harri directed her words at the Slytherin.

Lady Serela, not liking being ignored, shrieked, "The other cardinal lords will hear of this and side with me!"

Sesshoumaru could barely resist the urge to roll his eyes, "Lady Serela, you are a guest in mine and my mate's house, do show more manners then you are currently displaying and move from my mate's seat." Lady Serela huffed and moved out of the seat plotting all the while on how to get her way, or more specifically, Sesshoumaru.

"Congratulations Sesshoumaru that is one less subject we have to discuss with you." A deep silky voice said from the doorway.

Sesshoumaru turned around to great his newest guest, "Thank you Maro. This is my mate, Harri, she is from England as well as the future." Sesshoumaru said this as he guided Harri to stand before him as she bowed to the eastern lord.

"You are a witch yes?" Maro asked. Harri nodded, "Ah! Then you are the one teaching young Rin then?"

"Maro you are probably embarrassing Lady Harri. So young one, are you a snake, a lion, a badger, or an eagle?" A snake demon with black hair and silver eyes asked as he bowed to the western lord and lady.

"Lion, Lord Slytherin." Sesshoumaru and Maro couldn't help but wonder how she knew who Salazar was. "Though I could have been a snake if not for outside influences." Now many in the room were confused as to what the lord of the north and the lady of the west were talking about.

"Ah. . . to bad, I have not doubt that you would have made a fine Slytherin." Salazar said in an almost mournful tone.

"Lord Slytherin, may I present my good friend Draco. He is a snake." Harri said as she beckoned Draco forth, "He too, is from the future."

"Greetings Lord Slytherin," Draco said with a stiff bow. "It is an honor to meet you."

"Hello young Malfoy, what has become of my school five hundred years from now?" Salazar asked a look of curiosity crossing his formally blank face.

Looks of dawning comprehension appeared on everyone's face (but Harri's), "Why don't you tell Lord Slytherin Draco? After all you probably know the changes in the school better then myself." Harri said shooing Draco toward Salazar. Draco sent Harri a desperate look as Salazar dragged him off toward the gardens to talk. Harri snickered at him and turned to Maro and Sesshoumaru.

Lady Serela looked ready to burst, her face having turned an ugly shade of scarlet in her anger, "Wait until my father hears about this!"

Harri yawned completely disinterested in anything else the demonness might say. "You know, Draco used to say the same thing."

Lady Serela's mouth dropped open in shock at Harri's words. "Are you comparing me to that human male?!"

Harri simply yawned again and leaned against Sesshoumaru, "Forgive us, Maro, Lord Seaco (Say-co) but Lady Serela has been most ill mannered since she arrived at my castle."

"That is quite alright." Lord Seaco replied while Lord Maro sneered at Serela disgusted at her previous actions that he had been witness to. "Congratulations as well Sesshoumaru. May your mating be a happy one." Seaco muttered with a bow.

OoOoOoOoO

Okay this is going to be the last chapter for a while. I'm kind of stuck on where to go from here so any ideas would be welcome if you think of something.


	17. Chapter 17

Harri sighed sadly as she paced worriedly along the garden paths. How were Sesshoumaru, Draco, and Salazar? Were they wounded? Tired? Hungry? Smoothing her hands over her belly she began to take deep breaths to calm herself. Her worrying over this could only cause her put harm if she let it get bad enough.

Harri had found out that she was pregnant the day after her mate and her best friend and his mate had left to deal with a particularly nasty skirmish had broken out along the eastern border. That had been two weeks ago now. So here she sat waiting eagerly for news to be delivered to her by a carrier.

Sighing again she headed back to the castle disappointed with the continued lack of knowledge.

(O)(o)(O)

Sesshoumaru watched his mate as she paced back and forth over the cobbled pathway occasionally smoothing her hands over her slightly rounded belly. His mate carried his heir he had realized the day he had received the summons to deal with the skirmish. He had also realized that he may never be going home to his mate and pup if he never managed to escape from the female Selena and her father.

Descending to the ground he landed lightly on the pathway and was immediately surrounded by the members of his guards with weapons pointed at his neck. "Give us proof that you are our lord!" A male demanded from somewhere behind him.

Sesshoumaru bit back the urge to growl at them and withdrew the Tensaiga and swiped at the guards in front of him only for it to pass through them harmlessly. "Is that enough proof?" he growled out.

The swords at his throat lowered and then where sheathed. "Welcome home milord. Are the Lords Slytherin and Draco back as well?"

"Indeed. Let me go greet my mate." The guards nodded and began to disperse until there was only one left. "Why do you remain?"

"Milady's orders."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow but said, "Very well."


End file.
